Look at you
by Linneagb
Summary: Poem written from Carole's point of view to Finn from when she knew she was pregnant to his funeral. Alternative title- Mine


**So, the verse's are a mix of situations from my own stories, situations we have seen in the series, things that would have needed to happen at one point or another, and just regular all- day- situations. And for once I'm not going to make the longest A/N ever, but I wanted to point out that English is not my first, nor my second language. **

Look at you  
>So far all I can see of you<br>Is an extra blue line on a white stick  
>But I already love you<br>Oh my heart is already all yours

Look at you  
>At this photo in black and white<br>I don't even know  
>If you're my daughter or my son<br>But I know that you're mine

Look at you  
>My new- born child<br>I've got you in my arms for the very first time  
>Your dad is running around trying to get a good picture<br>Of me and our beautiful son

Look at you  
>Smiling, just smiling<br>Even though you don't know  
>What it means<br>That today is your first birthday

Look at you  
>Your dad is home<br>And after all my tries  
>To make you say mama<br>You almost shout da-da

Look at you  
>Where you sit and try to eat<br>With both of your hands covered in cake  
>And we will have it a bit of everywhere<br>in a little while

Look at you  
>Two years old<br>You're getting so big  
>But it feels like yesterday<br>When you were born

Look at you  
>Your father is leaving again<br>His eyes are red but not from crying  
>And I pray to god that he will have sorted this out<br>Before you are old enough to remember it

Look at you  
>First day of daycare<br>I was afraid you would cry out for me  
>But you just go and play with the boy with the Mohawk<br>This was easier for you than it was for me

Look at you  
>Standing like a sad little Santa<br>Asking why your father isn't home for Christmas  
>I wish I could tell you<br>Just an excuse that would be good enough

Look at you  
>Crying and screaming for your father<br>I hated telling you this  
>But you had to know<br>And I'm trying to calm you down

Look at you  
>Where you stand in your pretty suit<br>With a rose in your hand  
>To lay by your dad<br>You're so strong

Look at you  
>Crying for your dad to come home<br>I wish I could make him, honey  
>When I'm not enough<br>I just wish I could make him

Look at you  
>Shouting at me that you wished dad was here<br>Finn, I wish I could make you see  
>How much I'm actually trying<br>But I wished I wouldn't have to stay so strong

Look at you  
>With your western movie backpack<br>Almost jumping on the sidewalk next to me  
>First day of what you call<br>big boys' school

Look at you  
>"Mike, Kurt, David"<br>You believe  
>That every boy in your class<br>Have got a nicer name than you

Look at you  
>With your first real set of drums<br>They're sounding loud through our house  
>And I've got to admit<br>I'm not so sure this was a good idea

Look at you  
>Falling asleep in my arms<br>On the playing center  
>Exhausted from panicking<br>Of being locked in the bathroom

Look at you  
>Sitting on your knees<br>Telling to the man we almost hit with my car  
>That he can be your dad, and I can be mum to his little boy<br>You've got such a golden heart

Look at you  
>Standing in front of Darren and looking him up and down<br>As if you wanted to make up your mind  
>If he's enough good looking for me or not<br>You're so sweet looking out for me honey

Look at you  
>Helping Darren with spraying the grass green<br>Singing Don't stop believing  
>And other songs you like<br>I know you're a musician

Look at you  
>Coming up behind me<br>And lying your arm around my shoulders  
>Saying that I don't need Darren<br>You'll take care of me now

Look at you  
>Nine years old<br>Already standing taller than me  
>And you're laughing<br>Just laughing

Look at you  
>Sitting in the car next to me<br>Suddenly everything is spinning  
>Next everything is black<br>But I can still hear you screaming

Look at you  
>With your arm in a cast<br>Hanging in a sling  
>You're swearing and blaming me<br>I'm sorry this had to happen

Look at you  
>Smiling through the mud on your face<br>From the mud on the wet ground  
>During your first real football game<br>And you loved it

Look at you  
>Playing in the snow with your cousin<br>She's ill you know  
>But you seem to be the only one<br>Who doesn't care about that

Look at you  
>Standing with the paper<br>With your grades on  
>Almost jumping of joy<br>Over the A you got in music class

Look at you  
>Making sure that your hair stands right up<br>That your collar is just right  
>First day of high school<br>Everything's got to be perfect you say

Look at you  
>Standing with the little card<br>That will mean so much  
>To our future<br>Now that you can drive

Look at you  
>More nervous than I've ever seen you before<br>When you know that I know  
>Crouching in my lap<br>Trying to make me forgive you

Look at you  
>Crouching on the floor<br>While I try to comfort you  
>Now when we both know<br>That this was but a lie

Look at you  
>You're being selfish<br>But I can't blame you for it  
>I know what you're afraid of<br>But I wouldn't let anyone take your father's place

Look at you  
>When you try to explain to me<br>Trying to explain what you said to Kurt  
>Finn<br>I've never been this disappointed in you before

Look at you  
>Standing trying to apologize to the Hummel's<br>You're stuttering, but you're doing it  
>I'm so proud of you<br>Not everyone would have been brave enough

Look at you  
>Standing tall in your pretty suit<br>I can see that you're nervous  
>But we'll make this work honey<br>We will, all four of us together

Look at you  
>Your eyes are almost shining with joy<br>As you take my hands  
>And dance with me<br>On mine and Burt's wedding

Look at you  
>It seems just yesterday<br>Was the day you were born  
>And now it's time<br>For your senior year of high school

Look at you  
>I don't know if you'll get into that college<br>But I know that you tried  
>And I know that no matter what I will love you<br>That's what matters the most honey

Look at you  
>Singing and dancing<br>On the stage for nationals  
>As if there was no tomorrow<br>And for winning

Look at you  
>Lifting the trophy<br>High up in the air  
>It was the team honey<br>But they couldn't have done it without you

Look at you  
>Where you're standing<br>With your graduation cap  
>held up in the air<br>I've never been prouder

Look at you  
>Standing tall in the army's clothes<br>Smiling from ear to ear  
>Just like your dad did<br>All of those years ago

Look at you  
>Coming back to me<br>Hugging me tightly  
>Last time I saw you I was crying<br>Now it's you

Look at you  
>Standing looking down at the glee club<br>Keeping your fingers crossed they will do well at sectionals  
>I'm sure they will, honey<br>They couldn't have had a better teacher!

Look at you  
>Where you take the very last of the boxes<br>And carry it to your car  
>To move away from home<br>And go to college

Look at you  
>With that great, big smile on your lips<br>And your eyes glittering  
>Promising me<br>That you'll make sure you'll stay safe

Look at you  
>As you lay there on your back<br>In your coffin  
>With your eyes closed<br>Looking exactly as if you were sleeping

Look at you  
>With a red rose put in between your hands<br>For the love you felt and the love we felt for you  
>It might be that you will never wake up again<br>But you're still mine

Look at me  
>A mother without a child<br>But promise me, that wherever you are  
>You will take care of my heart honey.<br>Because it will forever be yours

**I hope you liked that. "hands tissues to you all"**


End file.
